neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Jak and Daxter characters
]] This is a list of characters in the ''Jak and Daxter'' series, a video game franchise originally developed by Naughty Dog for the PlayStation 2. Currently, six games in the series have been released, with Jak as the primary playable character except Daxter for the PSP. Main characters Jak Jak is the main character in the Jak and Daxter series. A quiet, headstrong, often troublemaking boy in the first game, his personality would take a dramatic turn in Jak II. Jak also started to talk in the second game unlike in the first game where he was a mute. Jak was born in the future after the events of the first Jak and Daxter game and was taken from his father Damas by Count Veger only to have lost him to the underground leading up to the events of Jak II, after which he is taken back to the past by his older self and repeat the events in a continuous cycle back in the first game. It is later stated in Jak 3 by his father Damas, as he dies, that Jak's real name is Mar, the legendary hero that has been often stated by characters. This implies that Jak will do some time traveling in the far future, leading him to becoming the legendary hero known as Mar. In an interview, Naughty Dog’s creative director said that "Jak is the hero you want to be...Jak is the stellar guy who is going to make it happen, who is going to save the world". Voiced by Mike Erwin in Jak II, Jak III, Jak X and PlayStation Move Heroes, while Josh Keaton in Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier and PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Jak has a special relationship with an energy called "eco" that allows him to have certain abilities. In The Precursor Legacy he absorbs different colors of eco that give him different powers, such as speed, strength, life, and shooting balls of eco. In Jak II, he gets experimented on with Dark Eco by Baron Praxis, which gives him the ability to turn into a form called Dark Jak. Throughout the game, talking to Precursor statues allows him to gain certain abilities when in Dark Jak form, being dark blasts and bombs, invincibility, and a giant form. In Jak 3 the Precursors gift him with a new set of dark powers, including invisibility and a powerful strike, as well as being blessed with a Light Jak form, which gives him abilities such as flight, freezing time, healing, and a shield. In The Lost Frontier Jak gets new eco powers, such as the Rocket Jump, and the Construct Power, which allows him to create platforms to leap from. But he is unable to use his Dark Jak form in this game, due to unstable eco. Jak was listed 26th on the Guinness World Records Gamer's Edition s "top 50 characters of all time". IGN mentioned that they liked Jak's character better in Jak 3 than in Jak II, because in Jak II he was a "whiny, brooding emo figure". In a poll conducted by Gameinformer, Jak was voted as the 28th best character of the decade. Jak appears as a playable character in the PlayStation 3 and Vita title, PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Daxter Daxter is Jak's sidekick and closest friend. He is turned into an ottsel (half otter, half weasel) due to events of the Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, being exposed to Dark Eco. Daxter's accident would lead the story's plot as he seeks help from the main antagonist, Gol, to turn him back to normal. Before Daxter's accident, he was an orange haired, buck-toothed coward that seemed to be the opposite to Jak's courageous and trouble-making personality. Daxter often tries to persuade women using lousy pickup lines, much to Jak's dismay. Although Daxter is somewhat of a coward, he exaggerates his stories to make himself seem as the hero. Daxter has alternatively shown plenty of courage, even rescuing Jak in his own game Daxter which leads to the events of Jak II. Daxter gets a love interest of his own in Jak II, Tess, a weapon-designing blonde for the underground. It is found out in Jak 3 that his transformation had been into a Precursor, a group of ancient beings. In The Lost Frontier, Daxter is changed more by Dark Eco and has a transformation known as Dark Daxter, similar to Dark Jak. While as Dark Daxter, Daxter grows about a few inches more than Jak's height, can shoot Dark Eco blasts and can spin around like a tornado. His personality also changes while in this form as he has the desire to smash and break things. Antagonists * Gol and Maia Acheron - Gol and his sister Maia are the main antagonists of Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. Warped by their long exposure to Dark Eco, they planned to break open the Dark Eco Silos with a modified Precursor Robot in order to flood the world with Dark Eco and reshape it according to their own twisted vision. After being defeated they fell into one of the many silos that contain Dark Eco, it is unknown if they survived. Voiced by Dee Snider and Jennifer Hagood. * Kor - Kor was the main antagonist of Jak II. At the beginning of Jak II, Kor was seen with the kid. He later appeared giving help and missions to Jak. He was well-trusted by the members of the underground rebellion. However, later in the game, he betrays Jak and allows the metal heads into the city. He then goes to the construction site, reveals himself as the Metal Head Leader, and kills Baron Praxis and several members of the Krimzon Guard. Jak then goes to the Metal Head nest, where Kor reveals a great deal of secrets and tries to kill him, but is ultimately killed by Jak himself. Kor is voiced by Sherman Howard. * Baron Praxis - Baron Praxis, was the secondary antagonist of Jak II. He was the tyrannical and corrupt ruler ("Grand Protector"), of Haven City who antagonized Jak and Daxter in Jak II. He is the father of Ashelin, and was directly responsible for Jak's acquisition of Dark Eco powers. Praxis is a strongly built middle-aged man with a brown beard with traces of white. Half of his face is mechanically replaced due to injuries he sustained during an attack on the Metal Head Nest. He wears a royal Krimzon Guard uniform and has a glowing green Eco sword which once belonged to Damas the former king of Haven. Voiced by Clancy Brown. * Krew - Krew is a crime boss and black marketeer in Haven City as well as a secondary antagonist in Jak II. Morbidly obese, he achieves mobility with the aid of a hover chair, which may have life support functions. His customers include Brutter and Baron Praxis. He was killed during the course of Jak II at the Weapons Factory. It is revealed that Krew is obsessed with racing as much as weapons in Jak X. He sets up a reading of his will before he dies and poisons the main characters' drinks, forcing them to race in the Grand Prix for the antidote, which they will not get unless they win. Voiced by William Minkin. * Erol - Erol, alternatively spelled Errol, was one of the minor villains of Jak II and the main antagonist of Jak 3. He was the commander of the Krimzon Guard in Haven City serving under Baron Praxis and a Grand Champion of Haven City's racing circuit. Then, he seemed mostly to care for showing off at the races, pursuing Jak and lusting after Keira. He was seemingly killed after crashing into a pile of dark eco barrels after the championship race. In Jak 3 Errol returns heavily metalized and speaks with a digital voice. Since his last appearance, he seems to have become extremely sociopathic and bent on causing mindless destruction (presumingly due to an outcast of him due to his extreme deformities and physical remodeling). He uses the technology in his body like a satellite, and communicates with the Dark Makers, seeking their power. After being tracked down to the Dark Maker Ship he escapes from Jak and takes a dark machine (called a Terreformer), which is taken down by Jak's peacemaker resulting in an explosion that kills him. Voiced by David Herman. * Kaeden - Kaeden is a metal head creature that works for Kor. He appears in Daxter (and as a secret racer in Jak X Combat Racing). His job was to discourage Osmo into shutting down the Critter Ridder extermination company. After they had an argument about the establishment, Kaeden killed Tik (Daxter's little sidekick) and blew up the building. After Daxter finds Kaeden, he transforms into a huge metal bug and fights Daxter. Before he dies he tells Daxter that Kor will be meeting him outside and that the Metal Heads are too powerful and that he should give up. * Count Veger - Count Veger is an antagonist debuting in Jak 3. Due to his past history with Jak, he is considered to be a major villain in the series, even though he only appeared in one game. When there was a big Metal Head invasion, he blamed Jak and sent him to the wasteland. Count Veger had hidden the fact that Jak is Mar for as long as he knew him. Veger had an obsession with Precursors and their light eco powers. His plans were to destroy the palace at Haven, travel down to the planetary defence system that housed the power of the precursors, and transform into one. Veger is dismayed at the fact they are ottsels. Having just wished to become a Precursor, he is transformed into one himself. Voiced by Phil LaMarr. * Mizo - Mizo is the main antagonist of Jak X: Combat Racing. He is a major crime lord and a rival of the deceased Krew. He disguises himself as G.T. Blitz, the commentator of the Kras City racing events. His father was once the best racer on the planet until he got killed on the Dethdrome circuit by his son. Throughout the game, Blitz reports the races on his own television show. In the final tournament, Mizo reveals himself and steals the poison antidote from the gang. Jak hunts him down and Mizo is killed in a large explosion. Voiced by Phil LaMarr. * Skyheed - Skyheed is the main antagonist of Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier, and the leader of the Aeropans, a group of people living near the edge of Jak's world. Despite his friendly appearance, the player may almost immediately realize or suspect that he is the villain of the game. Like Gol and Maia, he believes Dark Eco is a key to accelerating evolution, and has experimented on many creatures, twisting them using means similar to those of Baron Praxis' experiments on Jak. He is not afraid to make some "worthwhile casualties" to achieve his goal of making the Areopans a new dominant species, and has already infected all of his people with Dark Eco, though not enough to cause more than a sickly pigmentation on their skin. Towards the end of the game he absorbs so much dark eco he becomes like Jak's "Dark Jak" form, only much taller and with even more brute strength. He refers to Jak as "mainlander", at first as if an affectionate nickname, but later uses it as a derogatory term. Voiced by Phil LaMarr. Enemies * Lurkers - Lurkers are the main enemies of the first game. The most common species are Lurker soldiers. They were in service to Gol and Maia and sported metal collars to signify it. Also, in the first game there is a Lurker Shark, which is conveniently always in the water where Jak is, and prevents him from swimming too far out to sea. There are many species of Lurker, with the only common trait being that they have tusks coming out of their lower jaw and also have purple fur. In Jak II they have been enslaved by the Krimzon Guard and the few free ones live at the dig site. The Lurkers unite with the forces of good to fight the Metal Heads. * The Metal Heads- The Metal Heads are a race or possibly numerous similar races that are a major antagonist body in the Jak & Daxter universe. They waged a massive war with the Precursors, and won. After Jak, Daxter, Keira, and Samos opened the rift gate, they spread across the universe and destroyed most of the Precursor civilization. Haven City has been at war with the Metal Heads since before the time of the games chronologically. Mar constructed Haven City with a large energy shield for the purpose of protecting the people and precursor artifacts from the Metal Heads. Metal Heads have diverse physiology, ranging from forms similar to a squid to massive Tyrannosaurs and Pterodactyl with mortar launchers on their back. Their biology is mainly a combination of reptilian and insectoid characteristics. The Metal Heads are cyborgs equipped with numerous weapons and devices easily accommodated by their diverse physiology. All Metal Heads have a characteristic gem embedded in their skulls, that represents their life. These gems, referred to as 'Metal Head Skull Gems' are dropped whenever a player kills a Metal Head. These gems are a collectible item in Jak II and Jak 3. They are used to power Jak up with Dark Eco abilities and open challenges. The real name of the Metal Heads are the Hora-quan * The Krimzon Guard - Known as the KG, were Haven City's Military enforcement in the years leading up to and during Jak II. They used brutality to police the city and provoked random arrests and apprehensions. They arrested Jak when he arrived in Haven City from the past at the start of Jak II. During the events of Jak II, the Krimzon Guard reported to Baron Praxis, and his second in command, Errol. By the time Jak 3 rolled around, the Krimzon Guard were under Torn's control and had been reformed into The Freedom League which some are buffer clones of Jak, Sig, Torn, and Jinx. The Freedom League used blue armor and technology. The group was then transformed into the 'KG Death Bots' faction during Jak 3. They consisted entirely of droids, similar to the robots found in the War Factory in Jak II. * The Dark Makers - The Dark Makers are a group of precursors that have been corrupted by dark eco. They appear only in Jak 3, where they send dark satellites down upon the planet. Later, their spaceship, known as the Day Star or the Dark Maker ship, begins approaching the planet. They make an alliance with the KG and Metal Heads and begin to attack Spargus City. Errol, the leader of the KG and Metal Heads, attempts to communicate with them. After Jak destroys their ship, Errol steals a huge Dark Maker Terraformer and attacks Jak. After he is defeated the Dark Makers leave. They may have a connection to the Metal Heads, as hinted by Jak ("The Dark Makers don't play nicely with others. Just ask the Metal Heads."). Onin says that they have conquered many planets. Varieties include the Dark Troopers, Dark Fliers, Dark Spores, and Dark Flowers. * Marauders - Marauders are a race of violent people that live in the wasteland. They consist of people so evil that Spargus itself has banished them. They drive around in dune buggies and attack Jak when he drives near them. On foot they wear masks and fight with swords. Captured Marauders fight in the Spargus arena. They have a small island base in the southern wasteland, and a huge base in the Icelands. At one point during Jak 3 they attack Spargus, using regular vehicles, flaming vehicles, and huge bombardment vehicles. * Aeropans - The Aeropans, which are led by Duke Skyheed, are the main enemies in Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier. Their home town is Aeropa which is on the brink of the world. Skyheed infect the whole city with dark eco making the Aeropan soldiers use it as a weapon. They make regular attacks on the eco pirates using the ACS Behemoth III. * Sky Pirates- In Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier, Sky Pirates are Jak's enemies until he meets Phoenix. The Sky Pirates look for eco so they can sell it at the Eco Market. They also steal valuable items. Their ships are not fast but have fast firing rate. Most of them aren't on Phoenix's ship, so Jak faces them in Barter's Bar. * Tym's Robots- In Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier, Tym built robots to take back what the Dark Project has done. On Brink Island, the robots betrayed him and attacked who ever comes on the island. Most of the robots have saws or lasers. * Dark Eco Mutants- In Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier, the Dark Eco Mutants are subjects used to control Dark Eco so the Aeropans can see the side effects, releasing them if there are none. Supporting characters * Samos the Sage - Samos the Sage, most prominent in Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, serves as a guide throughout the series. He first appears in The Precursor Legacy as the sage of Green Eco, as well as a rough fatherly figure to the two heroes. His appearance is often poked at by Daxter, most commonly the fact that he is green and that he wears a log in his hair. A yellow and blue bird is commonly seen sitting on this log. He has the power of levitation, though is only seen using it during The Precursor Legacy. One of the racers in Jak X, he got poisoned and would not be given the antidote unless they won. Samos does not make an appearance in Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier. Voiced by Warren Burton. * Keira - Keira is Samos' daughter and Jak's love interest. An expert mechanic, Keira is responsible for most of the technology Jak uses, including his jet board and other means of transportation. In Jak X, she maintains the team's vehicles while begging Samos to race. He denies her, but she eventually goes against his wishes and races in the final race series. In Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier, Keira aspires to become a sage, and travels with Jak and Daxter in a quest to save the world by finding out the source of the eco shortage. Voiced by Anna Garduno in the first 2 games and by Tara Strong in the rest of the series. * Precursors - The Precursors are an ancient race consisting of ottsels(half otter, half weasel), they are the central deities of the Jak universe. The Precursors assumed that if the people knew that their "gods" were a bunch of fuzzy little rats, they wouldn't be admired or venerated. So they created exaggerated myths in which they depicted themselves as humanoid beings made of Light Eco (that pilot huge robots that look like Anteaters and communicate with Jak through statues with the same design) The Precursors are worshiped by the Precursor Monks, who protect Precursor technology from the Metal Heads. They communicate with Jak through most of the games and give him advice and various powers. Voiced by David Herman and Richard McGonagle. Minor characters * Ashelin - Ashelin was a member of the Krimzon Guard, who first appeared in Jak II, and daughter to Baron Praxis, Ashelin is a close friend to Jak. After Praxis died, Ashelin took position of Governor of Haven City and began a relationship with Torn. Later in Jak 3, she became the main love interest for Jak, where she continually struggles to give Jak support and aid after his banishment from Haven City to the Wasteland and eventual return. In Jak X she accompanied Jak to the reading of Krew's will which saw the group poisoned, bitter at the situation and more so at Rayn she was determined not to trust her life to anyone but herself, although she still kept her relationship with Torn. Voiced by Susan Eisenberg. * Brutter - Brutter was a trinket salesman in Haven City's bazaar area in Jak II. His connections with Krew allowed him to ask Jak to rescue Lurkers enslaved by Praxis (him being a Lurker himself). He is intelligent enough to speak, but his grammar is poor. He had been appointed Captain by Ashelin after Praxis is de-throned and killed, but has not made any more appearances in the series. He appears in the prequel game Daxter in which he worked at a large fishery. * Damas - Damas, first appearing in Jak 3 was the king of Haven City before Baron Praxis took the rule, later he became king of Spargus City, a place of refuge for those banished from Haven City, but at a price: only the strong can stay. Damas was betrayed by Baron Praxis, and he lost his son and his throne in Haven City. When Damas was dying, he revealed he was Mar's father. Voiced by Bumper Robinson. * Eco Sages - The Eco Sages are the five masters of a particular type of Eco in the original game. The four sages are Samos the Green Sage, the Blue Sage, the Red Sage, the Yellow Sage and Gol Acheron the Dark Sage. * Jinx - Jinx was a former member of the Underground and one of Krew's former henchman who Jak helped escort through the sewers in Jak II. In Jak 3 he helped Torn and the Freedom League fight the Metal Heads and the KG and he and Jak were assigned to destroy several Metal Head eggs. * Kleiver - Kleiver first appears early in Jak 3. He is a heavily scarred, somewhat obese Wastelander who frequently jokes about eating Daxter. Throughout the game, he gives Jak many missions in the Wasteland, usually with a new vehicle as the reward. Kleiver also serves as a rival to Jak in racing, as he races against Jak in Jak 3; in Jak X, he returns to join the opposing team to challenge Jak again. * Osmo - Osmo is the elderly manager of the Critter Ridder Extermination Company in Daxter, and has the appearance of an old man with a white beard. He is the only exterminator who has not been driven out of business by Kaeden. He also has a son who helps Daxter later in the game. At the beginning of the game Daxter escape a Krimzon Guard while Osmo watches intrigued, and later hires Daxter to help him. Voiced by Dana Kelly. * Pecker - Pecker is a Spanish-accented moncaw (half monkey, half macaw) who served as an interpreter for Onin. He has little regard for Onin's words, often twisting them to his preference and summing things up in a disrespectful manner. He and Daxter have a bitter rivalry from the very start, often fighting and yelling obscenities at each another. In Jak II, he is simply Onin's interpreter, but in Jak 3, he joins Jak and Daxter out in the Wasteland, and briefly becomes Damas' advisor before returning to Onin. In Jak X: Combat Racing, Pecker becomes a co-presenter on the Kras City Racing Championship with G.T. Blitz, who is annoyed by Pecker's loud-mouthed attitude. Voiced by Chris Cox. * Phoenix - Phoenix is captain of the sky pirates in Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier. In the intro, Phoenix went with his normal routine but got distracted by Keira's beauty and the fact Jak has eco powers. Later in the game he sends the crew to attack the ACS Behemoth. After Jak saves the Behemoth he gets invited to Aeropa where Phoenix takes the eco seeker and kidnaps Keira. When Jak boards the Phantom Blade (Phoenix's pirate ship) Phoenix and Keira are friends but still Jak dislikes Phoenix and vice versa. At the end of the game Phoenix sacrifices himself and the Phantom Blade to stop Skyheed absorbing dark eco so Jak can destroy the Behemoth. He was apparently "showing Jak up" as he said. Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes. * Rayn - Rayn is a main character in Jak X: Combat Racing and is the daughter of the antagonist Krew. Rayn is introduced as a very polite, kind, and well brought up individual, differing from her father in nearly every possible way. She was presumed poisoned along with everyone else at her father's will reading, however due to a planned scheme she was the only one free of any poison (known as Black Shade: A rare and deadly plant found in the wasteland) Upon winning the championship she left the group at the bar and possible purposely left her father's journal which revealed the plan set down by Krew. Rayn was then the dominate crime lord of Kras City. Voiced by Jeannie Elias. * Razer - was one of Mizo's henchman who raced against Jak in Jak X and served as a secondary antagonist after Mizo himself. * Seem - Is a monk of the Precursor Order. Their primary mission is to find and protect any artifacts of the Precursors. At first she despised and distrusts Jak, upon seeing his dark powers she refers to him as "dark one" but as time passed and he saw his abilities came to realize there was more to him that meets the eye, eventually trusting him with a very important artifact that Errol tried to steal from the temple. Voiced by Tara Strong. * Sig - Sig is a Wastelander who first appeared in Jak II. He was Krew's supposed right hand man, occasionally helping Jak in his missions. His last mission for Krew was opening a door in the Underport; unfortunately, this was a trap set up by Krew and Metal Kor to infiltrate Haven City. Almost swarmed by Metal Heads, he was rescued by Jak but presumably killed by a Metal Head, although it was revealed in the end he had survived. In "Jak 3" he is known to be Spargus City's spy in Haven City, giving Damas valuable information on the whereabouts of his son Mar. In Jak X, he joins in on the racing action in an attempt to help Jak and the others win the championship and gain the antidote for the poison from Krew's henchmen. Voiced by Phil LaMarr. * Tess - Tess appears very soon after the beginning of Jak II, talking to Torn when Jak and Daxter arrive at the Underground hideout. Sent by Torn to spy on Krew, she works undercover as the barmaid of the Hip Hog Haven Saloon. In Jak 3, Tess reunites with Jak and Daxter in the Gun Course, where she designs and creates new guns to help out with the war effort. When Daxter is granted his pair of pants at the end of the game, Tess says that she wishes that she had a pair just like them; the Precursor Leader responds by turning her into an Ottsel. Her only appearance in Jak X is during a short film that can be bought from the Secrets Shop. Voiced by Britton A. Hill. * Torn - Torn is the Underground's second in command in Jak II and a Freedom League General in the war in Jak 3. In Jak II, Torn frequently sends Jak on missions to uncover information on the city, or more often then not, carry out strikes on the Baron's forces. As an ex-Krimzon Guard of high authority he has witnessed the Baron's evil deeds. His hatred of Baron Praxis stems from a battle against the Metalheads when they invaded the city. Rather then fight on and push the Metalheads back Praxis sealed off the section of the city leaving everyone outside the wall to die. After this Torn left the guard and joined the underground to fight back. Initially distrusting and disrespectful of Jak and Daxter, Torn does show signs of trust and respect after the Shadow/Samos decides to meet them. In Jak 3, Torn needs Jak's help many times and trusts him with vital missions in order to destabilize the new Krimzon Deathbots and Cyber Errol. In Jak X, Torn is a main character who became poisoned and was forced with everyone else to race for the championship and the antidote. He is in a relationship with Ashelin Voiced by Cutter Mitchell. * Vin - Vin first appears in Jak II as an informant for the underground, where Torn sends Jak and Daxter on a mission to rescue him. After they find him, Vin works on the city defence grid and asks for Jak's help several times. He is deeply afraid of the Metal Heads. During the final events of the game he is fatally wounded by Kor (who is revealed to be the leader of the Metal Heads); before dying he tells Jak that Kor is at the construction site. In Jak 3, he makes a brief appearance where he reveals that he survived his death by placing his brain in the control grid; this makes him happy due to believing that the Metal Heads can't get him if he's in the grid (although he ponders if they actually can). He then allows Daxter to download himself into the computer to retrieve the access code to the War Factory. Voiced by Robert Patrick Benedict. See also *List of voice actors in the Jak and Daxter series References External links * Jak and Daxter Category:Jak and Daxter games